poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranyx and Roxas Day 1
This is how Ranyx's and Roxas's first day goes in Ryan's Quest 2. ???: You have arrived. I've been to see him... He looks a lot like you. ?????: Who are you? ??????: I'm what's left. Or... Maybe I'm all there ever was. ?????: I meant your name. ??????: My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name? ?????: My true name...is... (Sora's memories play through his head) Kairi: Sora. (Sora awakens on the Destiny Islands, and yawns) Sora: Whoa! (Kairi giggles) Sora: Give me a break, Kai--! (Sora and Riku race on the beach) Riku: Giving up already? (The three overlook the ocean at twilight) Riku: If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? (Sora gazes at his chalk drawing of him and Kairi in the Secret Place) ?????: This world has been connected. (Sora gets up in distress.) Sora: Wh-who's there? ?????: Tied to the darkness... (Sora and Kairi watch the ocean on the dock) Kairi: Sora, don't ever change. Riku: The door has opened... (Riku offers his outstretched hand to Sora. Sora runs to him but is stopped by darkness) Sora: What? (Sora stands and faces Darkside) ?????: You understand nothing. (The door behind Kairi in the Secret Place blows her towards Sora, who readies to catch her) Kairi: So...ra... (Kairi vanishes as Sora catches her. Sora is blown out of the tunnel) Roxas has awaken Roxas: Another dream about him. Minutes Later He went to see his friends Hayner: Man, doesn't that tick you off? Robotboy: Yes. Pence: Yeah, that's just wrong. Glorious Daisy: Tell me about it. Olette: Seifer's gone too far this time. Conker: Yeah, he is. (They look over at Roxas and Ranyx, who only nods. Hayner jumps off his seat) Hayner: I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do. (Olette, not knowing what to say, looks over at Ranyx, who shrugs) Roxas: Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. Ranyx: He's right, maybe we could do that. Pence: Hey that sounds fun! Hayner: What about Seifer? (Roxas stands up and Hayner crosses his arms) Roxas: First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs. Ranyx: He's right. We should clear our names first. (Hayner slightly growls) Pence: Oh no! They're gone! (They look and see that Pence is holding a camera) Pence: Our are gone! (Pence puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say 'photos') Pence: What? Hayner: All our ------, gone? Huh? (Hayner does the same) Olette: Huh? You can't say -------? Why not? Robotboy: You can say ------? Robotgirl: What do you mean our ----- are gone? Conker: How did the ----- vanished? Glorious Daisy: So, who took the ----- now? Pence: But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our ------ are gone! Roxas: Stolen... And not just the ------. The word ------! They stole it too! Hayner: What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off. Roxas: Yeah! Hayner: All right, time for some recon! (They run off. Roxas and Ranyx begins to follow, then becomes dizzy) Roxas: Huh? Ranyx: What happened? (Roxas falls and blacks out) DiZ: They're heart is returning. Doubtless they'll awaken very soon. (They wakes up on the ground and stands up, dusting themselves off) Roxas: Huh? (Olette returns) Olette: Boys, come on (They nods. They catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Hayner spots him) Hayner: Over here! (They approaches their friends in front of the Armor Shop) Pence: Let's get this investigation underway. Storekeeper: Yo, Roxas and Ranyx. Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing... Roxas: We didn't steal anything, all right? Storekeeper: I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff? Roxas: What stuff? Storekeeper: As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop. (The group turns around and sees the accessory shop) Hayner: Go on, Roxas--- ask her. (Roxas speaks to the Accessory Shop owner) Owner: Oh, it's you, Roxas and Ranyx... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers. Ranyx: We're not a thief! Owner: Okay... Roxas: It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know. Owner: Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too. (They look to the candy shop) Woman: Roxas? Have you seen my cat around? Roxas: Er... (Roxas looks up and sees the cat on the awning above them. Roxas retrieves the cat) Woman: Thank you, Roxas. Woman: Oh, my, yes. Something important. Ranyx: Just so you know, we didn't do it. Woman: I believe you. Roxas: Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you? Woman: My ------. My precious ------. Hayner: Looks like the culprit is going around stealing ------. And not just, but the word ------, too. Pence: This isn't your average thief... Sci-Mary Beth: I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this. Roxas: We gotta talk to him. C'mon, to the sandlot They went to see them Fuu: Thieves. Rai: That was low, y'know! (Vivi shakes her hat) Hayner: Oh yeah? (Seifer walks in) Seifer: Nice comeback there, blondie. Hayner: What'd you say!? Seifer: You can give us back the ------ now. Rai: Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know? Seifer: That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some ------ to prove that you're losers. Fuu: Replay! Seifer (laughs): Now you're talking! (Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Hayner) Seifer: I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide. (Roxas and Ranyx moves closer to the gang, who all laugh at him. Seifer crosses his arms. Roxas and Ranyx moves to kneel down) Hayner: Roxas! Ranyx! (Roxas and Ranyx chooses the long battling sword with the strong handle. Roxas, Ranyx and Seifer prepare to duel) Pence: Roxas, Ranyx, focus! Seifer: Kneel, loser! (Roxas and Ranyx knocks Seifer around a few times) Seifer: Come on... quit playin' around and fight! (Roxas and Ranyx proceeds to defeat Seifer, much to Seifer's annoyance. Rai and Fuu move to guard Seifer) Rai: Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know! Fuu: Tournament decides. (Pence gets out his camera to take a picture of Roxas and Ranyx. He gives him the thumbs up when a white Dusk appears out of nowhere and steals the camera. The Dusk flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common) Hayner: What was that? Olette: The thief! They race after the Dusk. Roxas follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The Dusk continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Roxas and Ranyx to follow it. They follows and ends up outside the Old Mansion. They approaches the Dusk. Words appear in Ranyx and Roxas's head) ????: We have come for you, my liege. Roxas: Huh? (The mouth zipper of the Dusk opens and Roxas and Ranyx attacks. They're sword however does nothing to inflict the Dusk) Roxas: It's no use... Ranyx: What can we do? (The sword in theur hand swirls with data) Roxas: What? Ranyx: What's going on? (The sword turns into the Keyblade) Roxas: What...what is this thing? Ranyx: I don't know (Roxax and Ranyx looks from the Dusk to the Keyblade and decides to try again. This time, he succeeds and the Dusk vanishes, dropping the pictures from the camera. The Keyblade in Roxas and Ranyx's hand disappears. Roxas's picks up the pictures and returns to the Usual Spot) Hayner: What's this? Roxas: I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together. Olette: It's a really nice photo. Oh...! Pence: Hey! You just said "photo"! Sci-Beth Mary: We got our words back. Hayner: So, Roxas, Ranyx--tell us about the picture thief. Roxas: Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there. Hayner: Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em? (Hayner spots the next picture and chuckles) Hayner: It's a girl... Olette: You look happy, Ranyx. Ranyx: Do not. Pence: So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas and Ranyx? Olette: Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us. Hayner: You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all? Roxas: Are they really all of me? Pence: Yep. Robotgirl: Take a look. (Pence holds out the picture in his hand) Pence: See? Olette: Look! Pence: Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas and Ranyx or something? Hayner: C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas and Ranyx? Roxas: Oh, thanks! (They laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes overhead. They all look up at the tracks. They leave the Usual Spot, Olette waving. Roxas and Ranyx leaves after a bit. He holds out his hand to block the sun from his eyes and he hears a voice) Sora: Where...am I? Ryan: What happen... To me? Roxas: Who's there? Ranyx: Who's said that? Sora: Who are you? Ryan: Show yourself. (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 12% Meanwhile DiZ: Organization miscreants... They've found us. ?????: But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs? ?????? 2: Of Roxas and Ranyx? DiZ: Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Naminé and Megaminé must make haste. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3